Arrow Through My Heart
by AngelofRevival
Summary: A bit o Rinoa bashing in first 2 chapters. Cid's death and new garden. Matron's sister(s) owns it. r&r plz! ^^
1. Hurtful Truth

Arrow In Your Heart  
  
This is another fanfic I'm writing with no future. Squall finds out what Rinoa is doing, and tries to heal his wounds. I don't know how it's going to turn out either. It contains Rinoa bashing. All flames welcome since I learn from those...  
  
****************  
He brushed his hair out of his eyes. The wind blew and it reminded him of her. The moment when she turned around with her hair flowing with the wind. She was beautiful. He wanted to run to her and hold her and tell her everything was okay. But she was a sorceress. She couldn't meet anyone. She became the experiences of the scientists. He couldn't bear at the thought. He sighed deeply. A hand touched his shoulder gently. He turned around fast drawing his gunblade. It was Quistis.   
  
"I know you miss Rinoa, Squall... And I wanted to give you some advice."  
  
"What kind of..?"  
  
"Don't end up like me. Don't be afraid to hide your feelings. Go."  
  
That was like a signal for Squall. He nodded and ran past her to where Rinoa was. He swore he'd protect her, and he was going to keep his word. He tried to open the laboratory door, but it was locked tightly. He took his gunblade out and slashed it. It broke in half almost right after it touched the lock. There he saw surprised scientists.   
  
"Where is she?"  
  
He grabbed the shirt of the scientist and spat out. He stammered back.  
  
"You..you.. m..mean Sorceress R..Rinoa? Sh..she broke out and r..ran away.."  
  
Squall dropped the scientist in surprise. Why hadn't Rinoa tell him?  
  
"When did she? How? Why? Answer me NOW!"  
  
"About 2 days ago.. Sh..she said she wanted to have a clean new life."  
  
The Scientist straightened his lab coat. He sounded braver now. Squall gritted his teeth. Was she possessed?  
  
"Was she possessed?"  
  
"No. It was her own will."  
  
Squall's lip and eye twitched violently. He ran out of the laboratory and ran few feet when he collasped. He shook so vigorously that the ground was shaking with him. He had to search for her. Then he noticed a familiar dog. It was Angelo. He should know where Rinoa is. Squall waited for the dog to approach him. He gave it some treat and a pet. He soothed the dog to get used to him.   
  
"Good to see you again, Angelo. Do you know where Rinoa might be?"  
  
Angelo whined. It seemed he knew, but he didn't want to tell. Squall almost slashed the dog with his gunblade, but stopped himself. He had to get the information out of the dog. Without the dog, he couldn't find Rinoa.  
  
"Now now come on. You can tell me. I won't tell Rinoa that you told me."  
  
The dog whined again, and barked. It tugged at Squall's pants and ran. Squall ran after it. After running for few minutes, the dog stopped in Balamb hotel. Tilting his head wondering why Rinoa would be here, he decided that Rinoa must be taking a rest here to come to Balamb soon. The hotel clerk looked at him up and down, and she smiled.   
  
"I'd like to see which room Rinoa Heartilly is staying please."  
  
He demanded in a commanding voice. It wasn't a question. The hotel clerk answered,  
  
"Wow, a fifth one. Well well well... upstairs room number 24."  
  
Squall scowled. First of all, she was trying to hit on him. He mumbled a thanks and went up to the room. He wondered what the clerk meant that he was the fifth one. He opened the door without knocking, and there, he saw something he shouldn't have. Rinoa was pinned against the wall, and another guy was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. What hurt him more was that Rinoa didn't show any resistance, and she seemed to even enjoy it. Rinoa was the first one to notice Squall.   
  
"Hey Squall.. wanna join?"   
  
Squall couldn't resist his anger. She had cheated on him with another guy. Another guy who looked much uglier than him. Rinoa giggled. It rang in Squall's ear. HE drew his gunblade and was about to slash the guy when Rinoa screamed.   
  
"No! don't do it!"  
  
She held on to Squall's arm, trying to stop him. The guy hurriedly put his clothes on and threw the gils to Rinoa.   
  
"What the hell is going on? I'm leaving. Here's your stupid money."  
  
He left through the door, leaving Rinoa and Squall alone. Rinoa quickly gathered the money and put it in the drawer. She didn't seem to feel sorry or anything.   
  
"How could you do this to me? Why?"  
  
Rinoa put her clothes on and replied casually,  
  
"Well, first, I needed money. Also I didn't like your shy style. I need a new life. I want to go somewhere where no one knows that I'm a sorceress."  
  
Squall's mouth hung open. He suddenly had a strong urge to kill her. He tried to calm down, but couldn't stop his hand from shaking.   
  
"You don't know what you did to me. How could you after all this... You just shot an arrow through my heart.. leaving me with wound that will never heal."  
  
Rinoa shrugged and packed her things. Suddenly she lifted her head and asked.  
  
"Of course this rumor is bound to spread.. But how did you know I was here?"  
  
Just then Angelo walked in, its eyes avoiding the owner's. Rinoa looked angry.  
  
"Wha..? You bitch. You promised you won't tell anyone where I was! Get the hell out of my sight."  
  
She kicked Angelo deliberately and left.   
  
****************  
I don't like how this fanfic's going. I wrote it and even I don't like it. I'll just read the reviews and decide what I'm going to do with it... 


	2. New Hope

Arrow Through My Heart  
  
After Rinoa left the hotel, Squall stood dumbly next to the bed. Everything suddenly flooded into him. Rinoa wasn't his anymore. She was gone. He could never fill the space she left him in his heart now. His heart was pierced with an invisble arrow. Tears swelled up in his eyes but he couldn't cry now. He would lose if one single tear dropped. He rubbed his eyes quickly and discovered Angelo lying on it's stomach with pain Rinoa gave it. Squall petted it gently and caressed it.  
  
"Thanks pal. I'll take care of you now."  
  
Angelo whined few times and got back onto its feet. Soon it was able to walk. Squall and Angelo walked back to Balamb Garden. His deep pain wasn't revealed to anyone..yet. He walked to his dormitory depressed and lie down on his bed. Few minutes later, the he heard a knocking sound. It was Quistis.   
  
"Where's Rinoa? What happened?"  
  
She looked concerned, and Squall couldn't hide his pain in his eyes. Clever girl she was, and it was only seconds before she realized what happened. She sat down next to his bed and sighed.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that.. That's alright. There's many fishes out in the sea, and for you, you're the skillful handsome fisherman."  
  
Squall sighed too and got up. Why can't she leave me alone? he thought. Then he realized again. He was being selfish. No wonder Rinoa left him. He sighed again.  
  
"For once, you're right. I should find someone else. That fucken slut doesn't deserve me."  
  
Quistis found this surprising since Squall had always said whatever or remained silent. She wondered how could Rinoa open him up so much and just leave him? But she had other things in mind, and she couldn't let Squall's problem get in her way. She just nodded and decided to leave Squall alone to think.  
  
"Well, good choice. Very good. I'll be going now."  
  
After Quistis left, Squall sighed for the third time. He couldn't understand why Rinoa has done such a horrible thing to him. He got up and walked to the cafeteria slowly, and bumped into someone holding stacks of books. It was the pig tail haired librarian, Adrianna.   
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry. I couldn't see my front with all these books and stuff. Excuse me."  
  
Squall smiled at her mischief. Soon his smile faded away. He smiled? He had become a different person now. He never smiled. Especially at girls. Perhaps another love? He wondered. He shook his head and walked to cafeteria, expecting to see annoying Zell with his hotdogs. When he swung the door open, he saw a mob gathering around and murmuring. He quickly shouted.   
  
"This is Squall, the SeeD leader. Dismiss now. I will take car of this problem!"  
  
Everyone backed up, but stayed to see. There in the middle, Zell was sprawled on the floor and his face was pale. Squall examined him. Seemed like he was choking. He quickly pushed Zell's chest fast. Soon, a piece of sausage went flying from his mouth and he opened his eyes. Adrianna came running to Zell.  
  
"Zell! Are you alright? What happened? I told you not to eat so many hotdogs at once! Don't bite off more than you can chew!"  
  
Squall smiled bitterly at the scene. It turned out after all, that the person he also thought was in love liked someone else. But he didn't want to back up. He was going to stick to what he liked now. Just then an announcement flowed through out the garden by Xu.  
  
"A..Attention! Squall Leonhart report to the command room immediately!"  
  
Squall put his hand on his hips. Not again, he thought. He didn't stop to think for a minute that Xu sounded pretty shaken. He ran to the elevator and soon reached the Command Room in no time. Xu was there with expression he couldn't decipher. It looked like anger, grief, love, and hatress mixed together. Squall had never seen her like this before. She was always calm and orderly. She opened her mouth several times, but choked back with tears. She finally managed to choke out few words including tears.  
  
"Head.master Cid..sick.. deadly.. rebellion..now..Timber."  
  
Squall had hard time deciphering this messege, but when he did, he was almost sorry he did.   
  
"Headmaster Cid is sick and it's deadly. And now there's a rebellion going on in Timber when our headmaster is clinging dearly for his life. Is that what you're saying?"  
  
Xu nodded. Squall bit his lips. Timber.. the first mission. The first place he'd gotten familiar with Rinoa. He nodded and reassured Xu that everything was going to be okay. He took the microphone from her trembling pale hands and announced.  
  
"Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Quistis Trepe! Get Ready for a huge mission to Timber. Pack now. Irvine Kinneas, Seifer Almasy! Guard the Garden while I'm gone. Dr.Kadowaki! I believe in you with Headmaster Cid. Matron, Take care. We'll be having a final party for Headmaster Cid and our departure for Timber."  
  
Everyone murmured once again. Soon everyone scattered to do their job. Zell, Quistis, and Selphie equiped everything right, and Seifer and Irvine got busy with getting everyone ready in case of emergency. Dr.Kadowaki silently asked questions to Headmaster Cid now and then. Cid was lying down on the Infirmary bed breathing heavily, Matron on his side holding his hand tightly and her face paler than usual. Cid's face was unbelievable purple and swollen. Others got ready for the party in grief.  
  
*************  
I'll be continuing if I get more than 5 reviews. Seems like no one really read my story ( who can blame them.. 


	3. Sorrowful Future

Arrow Through My Heart  
  
I just decided to continue a bit more. Two little reviews encouraged me greatly. Heh.  
*************  
Squall sat down for a moment to think. Why did everything suddenly become worse? Was it his fault? It couldn't be. He didn't do anything. Maybe he did. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to lead the Garden. He shook his head. I'm thinking too much again. Squall's thoughts were blown away when someone knocked loudly. Selphie poked her head through the door way.  
  
"The party is ready. Everyone is down waiting for you and... Headmaster Cid."  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Cid meant very important to everyone. If the care-free Selphie cried all night, how did Xu take this? He thought.  
  
"I'll change and go down. I'll bring headmaster Cid with me."  
  
Selphie nodded and ran down. Sounded like she was sobbing. Squall quickly changed into SeeD uniform and went to infirmary. Xu was dressed in short ivory dress that resembled Rinoa's, but had thin transparent piece of clothing draped behind, and a shawl. Her hazel brown hair was curled up and perched on her head. She looked prettier than usual. She should do this everyday, Squall thought to himself again. She was very pale, but no trace of tears. Matron slowly lifted her head and looked at Squall. Her eyes were freezing cold. Eyes as dark as midnight stared at Squall's eyes. Those eyes could possibly even freeze hell. She slowly and painfully opened her mouth. Before she can let out a sound, a streak of tear flowed down her cheek. Then he knew what happened.  
  
"But... he couldn't. He wouldn't! He can't just leave me here to tell everyone else that he passed away! I can't possibly handle those pressure. Hell. no, no NO!!"  
  
Squall lost his cool and ran out. Tears once again swelled up to his eyes but he couldn't cry. But he couldn't tell thoes people! He stepped into the ball. Everyone stopped chattering and silently the tension filled the room. Thousand pairs of eyes stared at Squall. Quistis was wearing a soft orange dress that came down to her ankle and it simmered in light. She stepped up to Squall and put her gloved hand on his shoulder.   
  
"He's gone isn't he..."  
  
Those little words shocked everyone. Soon the whole room filled with tears and crying sounds. Squall was glad that he didn't have to explain anything. Still he felt guilty somehow. Quistis understood Squall and murmured.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't..."  
  
Finally a tear escaped through his eyes. That was enough. he wiped it so no one could see him crying. Even Quistis hasn't noticed it. She sighed and patted his back. She still had some business to take care of, so she silently wakled away. Selphie carefully walked up to him.   
  
"It's just some cruel joke isn't it? Why are you playing such a mean joke? Tell me it's not true! Tell me!"  
  
Tears flowed down her cheeks and she leaned her head on Irvine's chest and cried. Irvine didn't really know Cid but he knew how important he was. He held Selphie in his arms trying to sooth her. Squall didn't know what to do anymore. He wished Rinoa was still by his side. Then Angelo came up to him. It whined and rubbed its head against him. I still have Angelo, he thought. He petted Angelo and sighed. He looked for Adrianna, only to find her comforting Zell. Damn him, Squall swore silently. Adrianna was taken. She couldn't be his. He felt dizzy. He didn't know what to do anymore.   
  
"what do I do now?" He asked himself. "Where do I go from here? What do I do?"  
  
*************  
Um..okay.. Cid died. That's pretty sad. Yep I know.. Angelo kicking was way too cruel for Rinoa.. ¬ ¬ At least Angelo is Squall's companion now.. By the way at the end, the person who will end up being with Squall is the one you least expect. 


	4. Waiting For You

Arrow Through My Heart  
  
Now there's a hidden evil plot in the story. Also there's an event where Cid is about to die and Matron is standing next to him before Squall came. This event will be discussed more later in the story. I'm just posting it here cuz.. I might forget.. ^-^()  
  
***************  
  
In the dance room filled with tears and sorrow, Squall couldn't take it anymore. He ran out to his dormitory. half way there, he decided to go to Train center to ease his pain and sorrow. He walked into the training center and heard a scream. He ran until he found the source. A hooded figure that looked like a woman was frozen in horror with face to face with a monster. It looks so twisted, Squall thought. He couldn't see the woman's face since her back was facing Squall, but he imagined her face would be pale and frozen since that's what his were. The monster's body was as big as T-Rex. It's head WAS T-rex. But the thing was, that it's body was something that looked as if someone has gathered part of the monsters and stitched it together. One of it's arm was tentacle of grat's. It's other arm was a wing. It's body was a giant tail itself that looked a lot like... Rinoa upside down somehow. This made him hesistate to attack, but another piercing scream of the hooded woman forced him to attack. He only attacked it's face with horns of ifrit. He didn't dare summoning GF since it would hurt it's whole body including.. Rinoa. While he slashed his gunblade, the hooded figure stepped back, and her hood fell, revealing her face. Squall couldn't pay attention to her face but she reminded him of Matron. But Matron was with Cid right now, he thought. Just another woman who looked like her. She ran off with her long hair flowing behind her. Then immediately the monster stopped attacking. Squall expected it to follow the woman, but it just stopped. Then it let out a thick smoke from it's hideous mouth. Squall coughed and looked for the monster. It was gone. Damn, he scolded himself. He let a cheap trick get to him. He sighed and walked back to his dormitory, not letting his guard down in case the monster jumped out and attacked his back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was there. Her back against him. He opened his mouth but he couldn't remember her name. If he loved her so much, why couldn't he remember her name? Then a dog bark. She slowly turned around tossing her glossy black hair. Then her face.. it became the mixed monster he encountered before. He backed out ready to attack. Then once again it turned to the hooded figure. She came closer and closer until he could hear her silent breathing. When she took off her hood, he realized it was Quistis. She slowly opened her mouth and whispered.  
  
"Erase..the memories... Heal your wounds.. Find someone to take out the arrow in your heart..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He woke up. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He slowly raised his upper body and raised himself to sitting position. He thought about the dream again. Rinoa was haunting him even in his dreams. What was Quistis talking about? Erase the memories...? Find someone to take out the arrow in my heart? He slowly lifted his right hand and touched his heart. It was beating... or was it? He couldn't tell. He couldn't tell anything anymore. Exhausted with dream and thoughts pouring into him, he fell back down to his bed. He lay there in bed drifting to his sleep.. dreaming the same thing again and again... and again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He finally was rescued from his nightmares when his room's door burst open. Zell was wearing a black tuxido awkwardly. He shook Squall violently because he thought Squall was still sleeping.   
  
"What the hell! Get off me! I'm awake for crying out loud!"  
  
"You SHOULD be crying out loud!"  
  
Zell has lost his usual perkiness but his hyper was still inside him. He shook Squall again until Squall deliberately punched him in his stomache. Then he realized that Cid was dead and Rinoa was gone. Another nightmare was waiting for him even though he was awake. He calmed his shaken voice.   
  
"Get out."  
  
"What!? You have to go to the funeral right now! Everyone's waiting for you!"  
  
Squall hit his forehead for Zell's stupidity.   
  
"I'm gonna get dressed! Get out, NOW!"  
  
Zell backed up.   
  
"Alright alright.. Geez.. "  
  
Zell quickly left the room, shutting the door with loud bang. Squall sighed and wore a black tuxido he used to wear only in formal occasions. He didn't want to go where everyone was eaiting for him. It was too much for him to handle. He slowly walked, for what seemed like about thousand years. The way to the dance ball which was now a funeral room, seemed longer than usual. About million times longer. He reached out his hand for the door knob, and rested his hand on it. His hand lingered on the knob, hesistating to turn it and opening the door. But when he did, thousand pairs of eyes looked at him, filled with sadness and tears, focusing on him to say something. Something dramatic perhaps to decorate Cid's funeral grandly. Everyone's face filled with hope form Squall was just too much. Tear-filled eyes... Rinoa's eyes...  
  
*************  
I wanna know who you think is going to end up with Squall at the end! Heehee. Curiosity can kill da cat... wait.. that doesn't make any sense. Anywayz.. the next one might not be in for long time cuz I've got other fics to continue! But I won't disappoint you! Be back soon for more plz..! 


	5. Grief vs Hope

Arrow Through My Heart  
  
I forgot about this fanfic -.- sry. heheee.. ^^;; *::::....   
  
***************  
Squall opened his mouth. He was shaking all over. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times. If he let others know he was scared, they won't be able to hold up anymore. Quistis realized this and walked up to Squall. She rested her hand on his shoulder. This gave him the courage. He wondered how Quistis always gave him so much hope and courage. He felt safe whenever she was around. He walked up to the mike and managed to say few sentences.  
  
"I..W..We all knew Cid and he was our hope, our light, our everything. Now he's gone, and we must do something about it. We all loved him dearly, but now is time to go on. I have received a information that another Garden was under a sorceress attack and need our help. Let us take this assignment as a boost from our grief."  
  
When he stopped, cries, mostly from girls, burst out everywhere. Boys were trying frantcially to calm them down, whispering comforting words. When eveyrone finally quieted down, Squall gave out the instructions.  
  
"Juniors, follow Susie to your classes and prepare to defend the garden with some other seniors. We depend on you. SeeDs with rank 1-10, prepare to defend the garden with juniors. Rank 11-20, Prepare to spy on our enemy. 21-A, come with me to Shlane Garden and prepare to fight!"  
  
People in the room cheered loudly, as if they already forgot about Cid's death. Squall smiled to himself as the room roared with cheers. They were helping so..much to boost up the mood   
  
"About the Shl..."  
  
He was cut off when the door gently opened. Everyone looked at the door. There, a girl with childrish face wearing a blue top with white skirt, surrounded by green shawl walked in shyly.   
  
"E..Ellone!!"   
  
Ellone smiled when she saw Squall.  
  
"Nice to meet you again, Squall. I heard about...C.."  
  
Few tears ran along her soft cheeks. She quickly wiped them with back of her hand and continued.  
  
"Well.. I have come here to inform you... White SeeDs and Esthar soldiers would be joined along your SeeDs. I heard this sorceress was as powerful as ever.. Perhaps more than Ultimecia."  
  
"That would help us a lot, Ellone. Thank you for arranging this for us."  
  
Squall nodded.  
  
"Actually... Uncle Laguna was the one who arranged this. I just helped out a little for White SeeDs."  
  
"I see. We're leaving immediately, so tell the soldiers to prepare."  
  
Squall replied. In an hour, everything was ready. Before leaving for Shlane Garden, Xu assembled everyone to inform about the Garden. She was once again wearing a neat SeeD uniform, and her hair was down, brushed straight neatly.   
  
"Shlane Garden was discovered only a month ago. It is led by a woman... Matron's sister, Makenzie. She gathered Trance SeeDs from orphanges and stray kids in the world. It isn't as big as Galbadia or Balamb Garden, but it is quite large."  
  
While Xu was giving out her speech, Irvine noticed clear water forming in Selphie's eye. He vaguely understood that it was because of Trabia Garden. Xu didn't miss this.  
  
"Also..Here is a great news. In about 3 months, Trabia Garden will be restored fully, with the help of all the gardens."  
  
A tear of joy and smile spread over Selphie. She hugged Irvine tightly and sobbed in happiness. A student raised his hand. Xu raised a brow. Not malny people actually asked a question.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
The student stammered.  
  
"Uh..I..I..want to know w..what happened to t..t..the Galbadia Garden.."  
  
Xu winced. This guy didn't know what happened? Tsk tsk. He hasn't been here for very long has he?"  
  
"Ah I see you're new here. A guy called Seifer, is leading the Garden. Nothing discussed further. End of the meeting."  
  
Everyone scattered to their position. Squall glanced at Cid's pale dead face before exiting to Ragnarok. Sorry. Sorry I couldn't do anything. Sorry.. He walked out the door, closing the door quietly. A minute later, the door reopened. There stood a hooded woman. She walked to the coffin and spread some herbs around Cid. She murmured few words. Cid's eyelids opened. He whispered some words that was too low, but the woman seemed to understand. She whispered back an Cid's eyes closed again, slumbered to death. The woman's lips twitched, probably a smile. She gathered the herbs and left.   
  
*************  
Um..I think this chapter is too short. I'm sorry. But I'm so hungry and I can't write when I'm hungry 


	6. New Garden

Arrow Through My Heart  
  
*************  
Squall led the SeeDs into Shlane Garden. He heard many students whispering to each other, staring at them wherever they went. Everyone marched forward choking back their tears and trying to look brave. They waited in front of the garden gates. Shlane SeeDs checked them for unnecessary weapons and let them pass. They arrived in a grand room decorated with diamonds. Squall wondered how this garden wasn't very big, but was filled with diamonds and other precious jewelries. In the center of the edge of the room, there sat a woman with long black hair, and a white one-piece skirt that had no straps. She looked almost like Matron, but older. She smiled warmly.  
  
"Hello, my children. I see you are from my younger sister, Matron. I am Makenzie. Welcome to Shlane Garden!"  
  
As she finished the sentence, a bright fireworks flew up, and out of nowhere, people began to dance. Squall sighed. A dance.. Just like how he met with Rinoa for the first time.  
  
"Time to begin the healing.."  
  
Squall thought aloud.   
  
"..Excuse me?"  
  
A girl with long raven hair looked up at him with hazel eyes curiously.  
  
"..Nothing."  
  
"Seems like you have a problem."  
  
"..Whatever"  
  
"You sure? It helps to share your problems with others you know. Lets say.. We should go over this over a dance. Come on."  
  
Squall raised his brow, but was dragged by her.  
  
"I'm Tiffany Rokehat. You? You don't look like from Shlane Garden to me."  
  
"I'm from Balamb Garden. The leader of it. My name is Squall Leonhart."  
  
"Oh! You're the people we asked help for!"  
  
Tiffany's hazel eyes shined with hope. Squall hated that when people looked at him with those eyes.. especially girls. That weakened his heart, and it somewhat made him feel uncomfortable.   
*************  
After the long dance, Squall wondered if this garden was under sorceress's attack, how it could have been partying. He walked up to Makenzie's room, and knocked.  
  
"...Please come in."  
  
A calm woman voice answered. Squall gently pushed the door and walked in. Makenzie was brushing her long hair. He noticed bunch of hairs were falling off along the brush. She looked at him with sad eyes. Squall hesistated, but asked what he wanted to know.  
  
" If this garden was under a powerful..-even more powerful than Ultemicia- sorceress, then why would you open a grand party instead of preparing? I don't understand."  
  
Makenzie's face was expressionless. She answered mechanically somewhat.  
  
"Sorceress comes back every 5 days. We open a grand party for her a day before. She'd be coming now. Prepare."  
  
Squall noticed her tone was very annoyed. Then he looked into her eyes and found that it didn't look like an alive person. Suddenly, her eyes lighted up.  
  
"...Help.. Under control... Sorceress.. another.. friend.. Sister!!.. Evil! Sister!"  
  
She repeated the world sister over and over again. Squall stepped back. She made a grab for his legs. He quickly jumped back. He ran out of the room and into the room he was assigned to without pausing. It was freaky how she acted. Almost as she was in.. a spell. He thought to himself carefully what she had said.   
  
"Help..hm.. Under control of Sorceress?"   
  
Squall guessed Makenzie must be under the Sorceress's spell. Then what about another friend, and the word..Sister? Perhaps.. Sorceress's another friend was.. Makenzie's sister? Then it'd be... Matron. Matron? Still evil? He couldn't believe what he was thinking. He decided to go to sleep and think about them tomorrow. He wrote down his possible ideas in a note, and drifted off. Here's how the note looks like.  
_______________________________  
Possiblities:  
1)Makenzie is crazy  
2)Makenzie is under a sorceress spell  
3)Makenzie is under Matron's spell  
4)Matron is communicating with the new sorceress  
5)Matron is the sorceress  
6)The new powerful sorceress is the person who was the nearest when Ultimecia died and passed out the power.  
________________________________  
  
He had another weird dream. Rinoa was in the place they promised to meet there. She turned around and smiled. Then her face shifted into Matron's. Matron was Edea again. She gnarled and tried to attack him. No one came to rescue him. He ran until he was out of breathe. Then he saw someone walking gently toward him. He guessed it was the sorceress. It was Tiffany he met. She looked at Squall. He cried out for help. She reached her hand out reluctantly when Makenzie appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Tiffany. Tiffany was pulled away silently wihtout resistance. He watched them as they walked more far away.. and when he was tore apart by the sorceress.  
  
He woke up with a start again. He was pickled in sweat. Why did he always have nightmares? Maybe he was thinking too much. Here I go again thinking again... I really need to stop thinking for awhile. Ugh.. He was laying down in the room. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow moving. Hallucination. He shook his head. The shadow seemed to pause. He carefully got up and stared at the shadow. It seemed to be trembling. He slowly got out of the bed and walked to it. He could make out the line of a short brunette girl... hanging on a rope around her neck. Selphie!? He was shocked. When he was about to let out a scream, the light came on with few here and there "Suprise!!"s. He looked around and blinked. Zell and Irvine was laughing crazily. Selphie took the rope off her neck and giggled  
  
"Teehee.. Gotcha, Mr.SeriousLeader! You should loosen off!"  
  
Squall sighed in relief. He returned to his cold stiff state.   
  
"...Get out."  
  
He let two words escape from his gritted teeth.   
  
"OUT!"  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock. One by one they slowly exited through the door. Selphie was the last one to go out. She turned off the light and murmured softly.  
  
"..sorry.. we just thought..never mind."  
  
When the door closed, he sighed again and went back to his bed. His nightmare started all over again, this time, images of Selphie hanging her neck on the rope...  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
How did ya like it? ^^ I never expected a new girl to appear. Whew.. Shlane Garden.. How did I come up with that name Oo..anyway.. peace! ^^V 


End file.
